Shipping and Things
by fall3ndragon6742
Summary: Random ships and short stories


p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"strongspan style="line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"A/N: Sorry this is going to be sad right after Christmas. I couldn't help it. I'm in freakin' love with Jake... dang it you guys need to read Homestuck (=/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Jake English rested his head on his elbows and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about one thing, and that one thing was his girlfriend... well, Jake wasn't even sure if he could call her that anymore./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"He used to be happy, warm, and excited. He spoke with a certain antiquated elegance. His friends used to laugh, and he would laugh too. One day, something changed./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"His girlfriend Roxy had been drinking heavily, and Jake was sick of her hangovers and sporadic emotions, usually resulting in violence, to the point where he was scared to go in public, because of his black eye, or bruised arms. He loved Roxy to death, but he couldn't put up with it. Jake didn't ever break up with her, he just sort of vanished. He stayed hidden in his house on the island and only communicated with his best friends Dirk Strider and Jane Crocker. Roxy didn't notice, in her alcoholic bliss, and completely forgot about Jake./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"And so, winter came, and Jake English locked himself up in his house and froze. He didn't have a fire because he never left to get any wood from the forest./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Jake closed his eyes, sick of the view out his window. He was starving: Jake hadn't eaten in a couple days. He didn't understand why he was torturing himself like this. This cycle had to end. A message from Dirk popped up on his laptop. Jake turned around to look at it, then smiled half-heartedly. Jake knew Dirk was gay and ignored all his childish advances. He wasn't going to answer anyo-/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GG: Hey Jake, just wanted to make sure you're still alive. :B/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GT: Hello jane/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GG: Is that all I'm going to get out of you?/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GT: Until the world ceases to turn using its very own lopsided axis./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GG: Roxy stopped drinking./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GT: That would be the day. What else is current in your portion of the expansive universe? I hope you are faring well. I do not understand the need for celebration and fun during a period where it is frigid and bleak. Anyways, got to go. I will talk to you later, perhaps./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"GG: wait-/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"golgothasTerror [GT] blocked gutsyGumshoe [GT]/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Jake looked out the window at the world, as cold as he was inside, and cried./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Roxy knocked on the door, swallowing her fear. Jake opened it, then slammed it, and she heard him burst into tears again. She pulled it open and saw her... what even was he? Her friend? Her enemy? Roxy looked down at him and started to cry too, landing on the couch with a faint puff of air./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;""I sobered up, just to find my world is better than when I was drunk, but not even that is where I want it to be. If anything, it's the same. I screwed up huge Jake, and I need you to forgive me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Jake looked up. "I forgave you a long time ago. I just thought you wouldn't forgive me for never helping you. I'm a coward, Roxy. I... great Scott, this is so hard."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;""Don't make it. Please. I love you Jake."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Jake looked up with his tear streaked face. "I thought I would never hearken to those words again."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"Roxy smiled slightly more than she imagined she could have./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;""I love you too, Roxy."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; text-align: justify; color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, serif; font-size: 19px; line-height: 28.7999992370605px;"And the frozen hearts were melted in the frigid winter, relieved to be warm again./p 


End file.
